Bori's love story
by kasc.trombley
Summary: Tori noticed one day Beck doesn't look good and what if Beck liked Tori will they ever find out?.
1. Chapter 1

Tori's point of view

I rummaged in my locker. Where was that stupid math book? I hated math, and the fact that I was constantly losing the book did not help! My block fell out as I rummaged, and I stooped and picked it up.

"Tori!" I heard a voice behind me. I straightened and turned around to see Beck Oliver coming up to me.  
He always looked great, his eyes were bright, and his mouth was smiling. Then I noticed Jade, who was pulling her hand behind her. I did not really like her, but she hated me, I think, and so I had given up on making friends with her.  
"Hey Beck," I answered cheerfully and hugged him briefly to the welcome. Of course, only friendly, because I knew, at the slightest sign that I Beck somehow looked too long or hugged, Jade would make me hell with jealousy ... and then I really had no desire!

"Why are you putting my butt in the face of my friend right now?", Jade asked me angrily. "II just saved my block," I answered as her evil eyes wink at me. "Yes / Yes! That's what I would say, "she said a bit too loud, but Beck interrupted her quickly. "Jade, you just fell down, ok? No need to get excited, "he said, and kisses her briefly. "What's Becki doing?" I asked Beck with his nickname, which he actually hated, but I just loved it too much to annoy him ...

Jade laughed briefly, she kept laughing on Beck and it struck me that I had contributed to her laughing. I closed my locker and watched as Jade said goodbye to her friend, kissing him on the lips, and then strutting to her next class. I looked after her, but looked back to Beck, whose eyes had already turned to me again. "So what's up?" I asked again, but somehow I noticed a bit of sadness in his eyes, and I asked him about it. "Beck? Is everything ok? "I asked worriedly, but he seemed to be thinking. "Hello?" I flicked my fingers in front of his face, and he flinched.  
"What is Tori?" He asked me in surprise. "Huh? I asked you if everything was ok ... but you were thinking ... "I looked at him worriedly, just from a distance, he looked even more happy, and like the Beck I called my best friend out. But now up close, I saw the rings under his eyes and the blank look. "What should not be ok with him?" He asked me, but I could tell from his voice that he was not feeling well. He sounded tired and stressed. "You're not feeling well, I can see that!" I replied, brushing my hair out of my face.  
"Tori, I do not want to talk about it now," he murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "Then we should talk later," I said, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "If you say so," he answers softly and hugs me suddenly. "Come to school with me after school, I'll take you with my car," he whispers to me. I just nod, and Beck pushes me briefly again before, like Jade, he goes to his next class, leaving me totally confused.

"Tori Vega!", I heard someone close behind me. I turned around and saw André and Cat, André with a grin on his face, and Cat who was apparently on the phone ... "Hey," I say, hugging André. "Everything ok with Beck?" He asked. So he saw it ... "I do not know, he does not look good," I answered, looking in the direction Beck had gone. "What did he look like?", Cat asked, who now no longer has her mobile phone on her ear, but taps it wildly on it. "I do not know," I said, "just do not hold well ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's point of view:

'Tori had noticed it,' I thought as I hugged her. She always noticed something like that ...  
She realized that I was feeling sick and wanted to know why ... I did not want to tell her. Not yet. I have not slept well lately, sometimes not at all. I lay awake all night, pondering about all sorts of things.  
I told Tori that I would take her home after school today. I whispered it to her, so that no one else hears it, otherwise they would tell Jade! She had just opened up to Tori.

Speaking of her,Tori. She was beautiful today. Her brown curls moved every time she spoke. Her brown eyes sparkled with everything and everyone, and even Jade could only briefly put her in a good mood. But when she realized how bad I was in reality, she was suddenly so worried that I almost felt sorry that I was feeling sick. She was my best friend, and I knew I would not care less about talking to her. Not that I would not like it to pour my "heart out" ... Jade would have laughed or argue about it with me.  
I released Tori and walked past her for the next hour.

Tori's point of view

I was sitting in the classroom next to Cat and Andre (me, Cat and Andre), but even though they kept talking to each other, I did not try to talk, I was just thinking too much ... I couldin't get Beck out of mind. What was wrong with him?

Was it related to the school? With his Parents? With jade?  
Cat nudged me from the side and handed me a note. I opened it and saw that it was from Andre. - Alright? - I looked quickly to see if the teacher did not we cat pass it to me, I took a pencil out of my pocket and wrote back. -What should not be ok?.

I gave the paper back to Cat, who immediately handed it over to Andre, and waited for the answer.  
When cat nudged me again. Looking down at the note seeing what he wrote.

-Come on ... you have something on your mind... - I sighed, and just wrote the first word when it rang. I packed my things, got up and was almost the first to leave the room.

"Tori!", Andre called after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What's wrong Tori?" He asked me directly. "I do not know," I whined, "I'm worried about Beck ... did you see him today?" "No, not really, just when you hugged him, and back there," Andre said. He, too, looked worried now. "Maybe we should talk to him," he said. "I'm going to his trailer later I'll ask him then," I said. We arrived at my locker, and I rummaged around in it again.

"You should not even tidy up!", Jade's voice came from behind us, and I turned around, and immediately stared into Jade's cold eyes. Beck was behind her, but it seemed his thoughts were far away. "Yeah, maybe," I mumbled, but Jade's comments did not stop. "What happened to your hair today? Have you gotten into a socket? "" I-I ,no ... they're just a bit curly, "I stuttered, clutching my hair. "Tori's hair looks good every day!" Cat intervened, and not only her, but also Andre and Robbie (who had just joined us with Rex), looking a bit made me happy. My friends always came to me, even though they knew Jade could rip them to shreds.

"You look like you got struck by lightning!" Jade said, laughing loudly, Beck pressed a kiss on her lips before she walked out the main door. Beck flinched at the touch, realizing that we were there too.  
"Man, what's up with you?" Asked Andre. "Beck Why didn't you stop Jade?". Andre said as he walked away to the school entrance looking all angry. He didn't say goodbye and left. Cat ran after him and Robbie followed.

So I stood there with Beck alone ... "What was going on?", I asked him, watching his fingers rake through his hair. "Is there anything else up with you?" I said sourly, patting his forehead.  
I let him stand and trudged away.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's point of view:

I stood in the parking lot and leaned against my car. I waited for Tori. She just let me down a bit earlier, and I had no idea why ... I had been too thoughtful to realize what everyone was talking about. She'd ignored me during lunch too, and said only the bare necessities ... I sighed.

So there was more to what we had to talk about afterwards. Not that I had anything against talking to her, that not ... It kept pleasing me because she was so optimistic and always saw the positive in the situation. Unlike Jade ... she always laughed at me when I said something personal to her.

Tori's POV:

I ran into the parking lot with Trina, and through the door I saw Beck. I bit my lip. I had tried to ignore him all the time, and I knew he had noticed.  
I opened the door and the sun was shining. "Go on Tori!", Trina grunted, and pushed me on. "Yes, yes," I said, stroking my hair as I walked.

"See you tomorrow Tori," Andé said, walking behind Trina. He hugged me briefly, then looked at Beck. "Did you hear the dispute today?" I looked at him in confusion. "Quarrel?" "Jade and Beck had a loud fight during lunch break!" He said. "When you went to Sikowitz with Cat."

Actually, I wanted to let Beck still stew, and as usual drive back with Trina, but he was certainly still ready because of the dispute. So I ran up to him and he opened the door for me, but instead of getting in I hooked Beck. He froze, but then he pushed me too. After a short time I released him, but he held me for about 2 seconds longer.

These two seconds were two too many ... I leaned back and smiled.  
***

I looked at Beck. "What was that a quarrel between you and Jade today?" I asked him carefully. "Which one?" He asked me angrily. "The one after the second one, the one after the fourth hour, or the one during the lunch break?" I looked at him in dismay. "D-three times?" He shrugged. "Can't tell ..." he murmured, but I did not give up. "Why are you constantly arguing?" I continued. "I do not know, Tori!" He said, turning his eyes to me.

"She's upset about every little thing!" He mumbled, and I was starting to get scared. Beck did not look at the street! "A girl can not even say hello to me, without her freaking out totally, and says I have something with the!"

"Beck! The road! "I called, and Beck's gaze slowly slid away from me. "What does she say that we meet?" I asked, when my heartbeat was back to normal.  
"She does not know," he said softly, running his fingers through his hair. "She does not need to know ..." I started. "But then I'm just another reason you're fighting again!" I called, but he interrupted me. "We are here," Beck said softly.  
We went in and sat down. "So let's talk," Beck said, looking me straight in the eye.

I hope you like it it's a short chapter. Even thou I'm not the one who wrote it


End file.
